wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XXII
Rodzina Połanieckich 65 Były jeszcze dni ciężkie i bardzo ciężkie. Przyszło osłabienie tak wielkie, że życie Maryni poczęło się wahać jak płomyk. Zgaśnie czy rozetleje? — na to nie umiał nikt odpowiedzieć. Chwilami wszyscy byli przekonani, że już, już gaśnie. Jednakże młodość i ulga, jaką organizmowi przyniosło przyjście na świat dziecka, przeważyły szalę na stronę życia. Któregoś dnia chora po długim śnie obudziła się jakby rzeźwiejsza. Stary lekarz, który był przy niej i który to stwierdził, chcąc upewnić się lepiej, że owo polepszenie nie jest złudzeniem, zażądał wezwania drugiego, z którym przedtem składali konsylia. Połaniecki sam po niego pojechał i prawie odchodził od zmysłów szukając go po mieście przez pół dnia, nie śmiał bowiem jeszcze mieć nadziei, że to już zwrot stanowczy w jej chorobie i w jego niedoli. Gdy nareszcie odnalazł utrapionego medyka i gdy przywiózł go do domu, przyjęła ich w przedpokoju pani Bigielowa, z mokrymi rzęsami, ale z twarzą rozpromienioną, i rzekła: — Lepiej! stanowczo lepiej! I nie mogła mówić więcej, bo łzy popłynęły z jej oczu. Połaniecki pobladł ze wzruszenia, ona zaś opanowawszy po chwili swą radość poczęła mówić, uśmiechając się przez łzy: — Wie pan, wojuje już o jedzenie! Przedtem kazała sobie przynieść małego. Dopytywała także, czemu pan nie wraca. A teraz wojuje o jedzenie, ale jak wojuje! A, chwała Bogu! chwała Bogu! I w uniesieniu uściskała Połanieckiego, a on przez długi czas nie odejmował ust od jej rąk; drżał tylko cały z wysilenia, żeby potłumić radość, ale zarazem i jęki, które nagromadziwszy się w nim przez tyle dni trwogi i męczarni chciały teraz koniecznie wybuchnąć. Tymczasem lekarze poszli do Maryni i siedzieli przy niej dość długo. Gdy po skończonej naradzie ukazali się znowu, na twarzach ich widać było zadowolenie. Na gorączkowe zapytania Połanieckiego, ten, który stale był przy Maryni, stary impetyk, ze złotymi okularami na nosie i złotym sercem w piersiach, sam uszczęśliwiony, ale utrudzon bardzo, rzekł oburkliwie: — Jak się ma? Idź pan, podziękuj Bogu!... ot co! I Połaniecki poszedł. Gdyby był człowiekiem zupełnie niewierzącym, byłby w tej chwili poszedł tak samo — i z sercem, wezbranym łzami i wdzięcznością, byłby dziękował tak samo Bogu, że się nad nim zlitował i pozwolił wrócić fali złego tylko pod postacią żalu, zgryzoty, męki — nie pod postacią śmierci. Po czym uspokoiwszy się wszedł na palcach do pokoju żony, przy której była już pani Bigielowa. Marynia raźnie spoglądała przed się rozweselonymi oczyma i na pierwsze wejrzenie znać było, że istotnie ma się daleko lepiej. Ujrzawszy go rzekła: — A widzisz, Stachu... dobrze! — Dobrze, kochanie — odpowiedział cicho Połaniecki. Nie pora była jeszcze na głośne wybuchy, więc siadł w milczeniu przy jej łóżku. Lecz po chwili radość i ogromna miłość do niej zmogły go tak, iż przechyliwszy się objął rękoma jej okryte kołdrą stopy, a następnie przyłożywszy do nich twarz pozostał w ten sposób bez ruchu. Ona zaś, jakkolwiek bardzo jeszcze osłabiona, uśmiechała się z zadowolenia. Przez czas jakiś patrzyła na niego, po czym, zupełnie jak dziecko uszczęśliwione, że je pieszczą, rzekła do pani Bigielowej ukazując swoim przezroczystym paluszkiem na tę ciemną czuprynę przytuloną do jej nóg: — Kocha! Nazajutrz Marynia czuła się jeszcze zdrowszą, i od owej chwili każda niemal godzina przynosiła polepszenie. W końcu był to już nie powolny powrót do zdrowia, ale jakby rozkwit, jakby nagły powrót wiosny po zimie, który zdumiewał samego lekarza. Połanieckiemu chciało się teraz chwilami krzyczeć z radości, która dusiła go tak, jak dawniej — męka. Trzymano Marynię jeszcze w łóżku przez zbytek ostrożności; ale gdy wracały jej siły, rumieńce, ochota do życia, humor, poczęła sobie przykrzyć i co dzień wieczorem zapowiadać, że nazajutrz wstanie. Pod jednym tylko względem długa choroba i bezsilność przyniosły zmianę w jej usposobieniu, która jednak wkrótce miała przejść razem z innymi śladami słabości. Oto tak spokojna i rozsądna niegdyś kobietka stała się na pewien czas jakby rozpieszczonym dzieckiem, które często napierało się rozmaitych rzeczy bardzo usilnie i odczuwało prawdziwe zmartwienie, jeśli mu ich odmawiano. Połaniecki rozmawiając z nią wchodził mimo woli w jej ton, skutkiem czego owe „grymasy" były i powodem do wesołości. Raz poczęła się przed nim skarżyć, że pani Bigielowa nie chce jej dać czerwonego wina. Pani Bigielowa tłumaczyła się, że dała tyle, ile doktor pozwolił, ale musi czekać na jego pozwolenie, żeby dać więcej. Połaniecki jął zaraz Marynię pocieszać mówiąc do niej tak zupełnie, jak niegdyś mawiał do Litki: — Dadzą dziecku wina, zaraz dadzą!... Tylko doktor przyjdzie... A Marynia na to: — Czerwonego!... — Ale jak czerwonego! — odpowiedział z zapałem Połaniecki. Po czym oboje poczęli się śmiać, a z nimi razem i pani Bigielowa. Jak dawniej w całym tym pokoju unosiła się trwoga śmierci i nieszczęścia, tak teraz często radość rozświecała go jak słońce. Chwilami wpadali w doskonały humor, a do kompanii należał częstokroć i dziadzio Pławicki, który od czasu przyjścia na świat wnuka stał się pełen patriarchalnej, ale dobrotliwej powagi, nie wyłączającej wesołości. Bywało zresztą różnie; czasem bowiem brał w nim górę nastrój wysoki i uroczysty. Pewnego dnia przyniósł testament i zmusił wszystkich do wysłuchania jego paragrafów od początku do końca. We wstępie żegnał się we wzruszających słowach z życiem, z córką, z Połanieckim i z wnukiem, nie szczędząc przy tym wskazówek tyczących jego wychowania na dobrego wnuka, dobrego syna, ojca i obywatela; następnie czynił go spadkobiercą wszystkiego, co posiadał — i pomimo że od bankructwa Maszki posiadał tylko tyle, ile mu dawał Połaniecki — niemniej czuł się wzruszonym swoją hojnością i niemniej cały wieczór miał minę pelikana, który nakarmił własną krwią pisklęta. Człowiek, który się odradza na świat po ciężkiej chorobie, przechodzi poniekąd znów przez wszystkie okresy dzieciństwa i pierwszej młodości, z tą jedynie różnicą, że to, co dawniej liczyło się na lata, liczy się w takich warunkach na tygodnie lub nawet dni. Tak było z Marynią. Pani Bigielowa, która z początku nazywała ją bébé, mówiła śmiejąc się, że stopniowo bébé zmienia się w małą dziewczynkę, a z dziewczynki w podlotka. Ale w podlotku poczęła się następnie odnajdować kobieca kokieteria. Teraz, gdy ją czesano, wymagała już koniecznie, by jej stawiano na kolanach niewielkie zwierciadło, które miała po matce, i pilnie badała w nim, czy też zapowiedź pani Bigielowej, że „potem jest się jeszcze ładniejszą", sprawdza się na niej. W pierwszych czasach oględziny niezbyt ją zadawalniały, później jednak coraz więcej. Na koniec, któregoś dnia, kazała sobie zaraz po uczesaniu podać raz jeszcze zwierciadło — i jeszcze raz odbyła dokładny przegląd cery, oczu, ust, włosów, wyrazu, słowem: wszystkiego, co było do obejrzenia. I rewia musiała wypaść dobrze, albowiem poczęła się uśmiechać, rozpromieniać, wreszcie zwróciła się w stronę pokoju Połanieckiego i przegrażając wymizerowaną piąstką, z miną wielce zdobywczą rzekła: — A, poczekaj no teraz, panie Stachu! Rzeczywiście zaś nigdy nie była równie śliczna. Płeć jej, zawsze bardzo czysta, stała się jeszcze bardziej przezrocza i jeszcze więcej liliowa niż wówczas, gdy Zawiłowski tracił głowę i rymował z tego powodu od rana do wieczora. A obok tego na policzkach jej świtał już pierwszy różowy blask zdrowia. Z oczu, z ust, ze zdrobniałej po chorobie twarzy, biło jakby światło, jakby odrodzenie się do życia i jakby wiosna. Była to po prostu cudna głowa, pełna barw jasnych a leciuchnych, a zarazem subtelnego rysunku — prawdziwie wytworna i, jak się niegdyś wyraził Zawiłowski: polna — tak cudna, że chwilami, gdy leżała na poduszkach i na podścieli ciemnych włosów, nie można się jej było dość napatrzyć. Toteż tak zwany „Pan Stach", który to wszystko widział doskonale i który, wedle określenia Bigiela, nie mógł już z miłości „ani ręką, ani nogą ruszyć" — nie potrzebował wcale „czekać". Nie tylko ją teraz kochał jak kobietę i jak drogą głowę, ale czuł dla niej wdzięczność bez granic za to, że nie umarła — i okazywał swą wdzięczność w ten sposób, że starał się odgadywać jej myśli. Marynia ani przypuszczała kiedykolwiek, że stanie się do tego stopnia osią jego życia, źrenicą jego oka, duszą jego myśli i czynności. Nigdy nie było im ze sobą źle, ale teraz, wraz z powrotem do zdrowia Maryni, weszło do ich domu niebywałe szczęście i niebywała radość. Przyczyniał się do niej dzielnie i młody Połaniecki. Marynia nie mogła sama karmić, i mąż przewidując to sprowadził do syna żywicielkę. Chcąc jednak sprawić chorej przyjemność sprowadził dawną jej znajomą z Krzemienia. Służyła ona niegdyś u Pławickich, po ich wyjeździe zaś zgodziła się do Jałbrzykowa i tam zdarzyło się jej nieszczęście. Nigdy nie wiedziano dobrze, kto był jego przyczyną; jeśli jednak któremu z większych właścicieli można było zarzucić brak miłości do ludu, to nie panu Gątowskiemu, albowiem w całym Jałbrzykowie pełno było dowodów, jak dalece pan Gątowski lud kochał. Nawet i przy układach o serwituty współobywatele z Jałbrzykowa między innymi kwestiami podnosili i tę, że: „pan dziedzic na białym koniu jeździ, z pistolca se strzyla i dziewkom w ślipia patrzy" — i jeśli z jednej strony niełatwo było pojąć, jaki właściwie związek mają powyższe zwyczaje pana Gątowskiego z układami o serwituty, to natomiast z drugiej stawało się zupełnie jasnym, iż dzięki tymże zwyczajom, Połaniecki znalazł z łatwością w Jałbrzykowie karmicielkę dla swego syna. Że zaś była to silna, młoda i hoża Mazurka, przeto młody człowiek mógł tylko dobrze wyjść na jej opiece. W ogóle ów mały Połaniecki była to osoba, która od pierwszej chwili przyjścia na świat rozpanoszała się w domu co dzień bardziej nie licząc się z nikim i nie myśląc o niczym, tylko o własnych potrzebach i przyjemnościach. W myśl tej metody, w chwilach wolnych od uczt i snu zajmował się ćwiczeniem i rozwojem swych małych płuc, za pomocą krzyku tak doniosłego, na jaki tylko poranny jego wiek umiał się zdobyć. Przynoszono go wówczas najczęściej do Maryni, przy czym rozpoczynały się nieskończone sesje, na których rozpatrywano szczegółowo wszystkie jego fizyczne i umysłowe zalety oraz uderzające podobieństwo do życiodawców. Stwierdzono w ten sposób, że ma nos matki, odrzuciwszy z rzadką w głosowaniu jednomyślnością uwagę mamki, że ma nos jak „kociak"; stwierdzono również, że będzie miał niezmiernie ujmujący uśmiech, że będzie brunetem, że będzie niezawodnie wysoki, że jest bardzo żywy i że będzie się odznaczał zadziwiającą pamięcią. Pani Bigielowa, póki Marynia leżała jeszcze w łóżku, robiła przy tym na swoją rękę rozmaite odkrycia, które zwiastowała wszem wobec. Raz też wpadłszy do Maryni zaczęła mówić z radością i godnym wszelkiego uznania pośpiechem: — Wyobraź sobie, rozłożył paluszki u jednej rączki, a drugą, przysięgłabyś, że je liczy. Będzie z pewnością matematyk! Marynia zaś odrzekła z zupełną powagą: — To będzie miał po ojcu. I ona jednak zrobiła odkrycie, wcześniejsze nawet pod względem daty od wszystkich pani Bigielowej, mianowicie, że to jest „bardzo kochane stworzonko". Co do Połanieckiego, ten w pierwszych chwilach patrzył na nowego znajomego ze zdziwieniem i pewną nieufnością. W swoim czasie bardzo sobie życzył mieć córkę, z tego głównie względu, iż będąc z usposobienia i serca wielkim dzieciarzem wyobraził sobie, że tę całą tkliwość, jaką się ma w sobie, można oddać tylko dziewczynce. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tkwiło w nim pojęcie, że syn to będzie zaraz jakieś chłopisko, nieledwie z wąsami, mówiące basem, wierzgające jak źrebak, do którego z tkliwością nie warto i przystępować, bo on ją ma — w pogardzie. Stopniowo dopiero przypatrując się tej drobnej, śpiącej w poduszkach, figurze począł dochodzić do przekonania, że to nie tylko nie jest żadne „chłopisko", ale po prostu godna litości bieda, taka mała, słaba, bezbronna, tak potrzebująca opieki i kochania, jak i wszystkie w świecie dziewczyny. Zresztą mówił sobie: „Taki on tam jeszcze i chłopiec!", i od tej chwili rozczulał się dla niego coraz więcej, a po kilku dniach próbował go nawet sam nosić do Maryni, co zresztą czynił z takim nakładem zgoła zbytecznych ostrożności, a zarazem tak niezgrabnie, że doprowadzał do śmiechu nie tylko Marynię i panią Bigielową, ale, z ujmą swej powagi — nawet i mamkę. I śmiech rozlegał się teraz w mieszkaniu Połanieckich niemal od rana do wieczora. Oboje budząc się rano budzili się z tym błogim poczuciem, że dzień przyniesie im nową radość. Bigiel, który od czasu, jak Marynia wstała, dopuszczany bywał wieczorem razem ze swoją wiolonczelą, przypatrując się ich życiu rzekł kiedyś, po chwili odpowiedniej rozwagi: — Na dobrych ludzi, jak i na każdego, może przyjść nieszczęście; ale za to, jak im dobrze, tak, dalibóg, nikomu nie jest lepiej. A im było rzeczywiście dobrze. Marynia, wedle tego, co słyszała w swoim czasie od pani Bigielowej i co myślała sama, sądziła, że przyczyną tego ponownego rozkwitu miłości męża jest dziecko, które ich związało nowymi węzłami... Któregoś dnia poczęła nawet o tym mówić z Połanieckim, lecz on odrzekł jej z całą prostotą: — Nie! słowo ci daję! Jego swoją drogą kocham, ale ciebie kochałem już bajecznie, nim on na świat przyszedł — dla ciebie samej, dlatego, że jesteś taka, jak jesteś. Spojrzyj naokół, pomyśl, co się na świecie dzieje i z kim ja ciebie mam porównać?... Tu wziąwszy jej ręce, począł je całować nie tylko z ogromną miłością, ale zarazem z największą czcią — i dodał: — Ty sama nigdy nie będziesz wiedzieć, czym ty dla mnie jesteś i jak ja ciebie kocham! Ona zaś przytuliwszy się do niego pytała z twarzą jasną od szczęścia, jak słońce: — Nie? naprawdę, Stachu?... powiedz!...